LOVE STORY
by rukiasicc
Summary: ¿Qué puede decir Ichigo de Rukia? Que la ama y... que la ama y... , mierda, que no va dejar de amarla. Del cómo se enamoró de ella es otra cuestión complicada y dolorosa. Fanfiction inspirado en el libro del mismo nombre.


**LOVE STORY**

 **De lo que llegue a escuchar del discurso fúnebre a su esposa**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes en este fanfic no me pertenecen, son obra de Tite Kubo.**

 **Fanfiction inspirado en el libro de Erich Segal, Love Story.**

¿Qué se puede decir de Rukia una muchacha de veinticinco años que murió?

Que era hermosa. Y terriblemente astuta. De esas pequeñas testarudas que te ponen a rabiar a más no poder. Pero la amas.

Que deja sin palabras y te colocó el apodo de "el chico de moral distraída" por ese pequeña manía tuya de llevar todas las noches una chica a la cama y ni siquiera tener la decencia de despedirlas cortésmente. Suerte que ella no terminó en las mismas condiciones.

La que conspiró contra ti y quiso ganarte en todos los concursos limpiamente, porque por supuesto era la mejor aunque no lo admitieras. O era el hecho que desde que siempre la dejaste ganar. No; borremos lo último. Simplemente era lista.

A la que te propusiste en un arranque de cólera a 40 grados de temperatura corporal, porque no se podría esperar algo más romántico de ti. Y te dio calabazas, como siempre. La verdad es que ella se hacia la tonta, solo en eso. Te le insinuabas y ella resultaba interpretándolo por la tangente. Quizá era que les gustaba ese status quo. ¡Ahhhhh, pero ese globo que construyeron, reventó! Y los dos lo pincharon.

¡Si! Y no fue una declaración estrictamente romántica como me hubiese gustado escribir.

Ahí estabas con ella y tú aun no salías de shock, se iba.

Años después descubrirías que era porque ella pensaba que tú nunca le corresponderías. ¿Desde cuando ella estaba enamorada de ti?, ¡¿Desde cuando esto había dejado de ser unilateral?! No lo sé, quizá cuando enfrentaron a director corrupto y le tomaste de la mano o mucho antes cuando empezaste a confiar en ella y le contaste lo de… está bien no lo diré.

\- Pero Rukia, ¿nos vas abandonar? _Me vas a abandonar_ \- Le preguntó con un tono de súplica en su voz. Ella alistaba sus cosas intentando prestarle la menor atención al asunto.

\- Mi hermano piensa que me ira mejor por allá- y le sonrió, pero no fue una de esas que siempre mostraba. No. Esta era fingida y eso le enfureció.

\- ¡Tú nunca haces caso a tu hermano!- aún quería creer que le estaban obligando y que con un nuevo trato se arreglaría, él podría solucionarlo. Ella adoptó una expresión más seria, se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado. Aún seguían en el salón de clases, eran los últimos.

Ella suspiró.

\- Él no me lleva contra mi voluntad Ichigo.- levantó la mirada clavando su mirada en él - En realidad yo insistí- y eso último dolió como mil demonios. Algo se estaba desmoronando dentro de él.

\- ¿Por qué? – logró pronunciar a las justas con una voz quebrada. La estaba perdiendo así de fácil, la chica con la que había soñado se le escurría como agua entre las manos.

\- Por ti- susurró para ella misma, sin embargo le llego a oír.

Él abrió los ojos asombrados y en un acto de desesperación la tomó por los hombros. Sus rostros estaban tan cerca que podían sentir la respiración del otro.

 _Necesidad…_

¿Dime hace cuanto q no salgo con una chica?

No lo sé, porque me pregun…- pero no pudo completar su respuesta, porque él la empezó a zarandear, no con mucha fuerza. Ella solo cerró los ojos.

-¡Dime! – exclamó.

Pero no lo sé, ¿inicios de primavera? ¡No sé!- dijo exaltada, enfrentándose a la mirada de él.

¿Qué pasó en esa época? Responde y no evadas- le preguntó colocando sus dos brazos a cada lado de ella, acorralándola con la pared. Impidiendo su escape - esta vez no voy a dejar que huyas.

En otras circunstancias ella no hubiese respondido, le hubiese golpeado y gritado por idiota, pero ella también estaba cansada de ese juego- Te enfermaste y…- no quería continuar por su propia salud mental. Sus piernas le fallaban; le sentía lo suficientemente cerca para temer que él llegara a escuchar lo fuerte que latía su corazón.

\- Y que más Rukia.– le incitó e hizo ese gesto que ella odiaba, subir la ceja izquierda de modo inquisidor.

\- Tu…- titubeó ¿Cómo decir aquello que había intentado negar desde el inicio?- Nos besamos- dijo rendida, bajando la mirada.

Si, justo como ahora.

 _Pasión…_

Y posó sus labios sobre los de ella. Acariciándolo suavemente para luego despedirse de ese pequeño mundo, no sin antes haber grabado cada parte de ellos. Hasta que ella le correspondió y mando su autocontrol a la mierda. Acunó el sonrojado rostro de ella con sus manos para profundizar el beso. Y ese el vaivén de sus labios no hubiese cesado si no fuera por la falta de oxígeno.

Se separaron y él descansó su rostro en el hombro de ella. Como adoraba ese lugar.

 _Reproche…_

\- Y No Rukia…- dijo agitado muy cerca de su oído.- eso no paso porque estaba delirando por la fiebre- si señores él iba enumerar las patéticas excusas que dio ella a ese incidente- ni porque te confundí con Sora- una guapa chica con grandes atributos que le acosaba desde primero y que solo compartía con Rukia el mismo color de cabello. Habría que estar más que miope para confundirlas - y mucho menos porque estuve en abstinencia en esos últimos meses- ¡ja! ¡Si! este último le había ofendido bastante- ¡Por dios! Cómo pudiste pensar eso; tan solo yo…

Ella se removió intentando zafarse de su agarre. No podía ser cierto aquello, él no podía estar… ¡No! ¿Por qué seguía negando lo que ella también había esperado con anhelo? ¿Por qué ocultarse ahora? Malditos fantasmas de la inseguridad. Lo único que buscaba era no salir lastimada y no lastimar a nadie más.*

\- ¡No enana! Hoy no lo esquivaras, no después de esto.

… _ese conjunto de sentimientos inundaba la atmósfera._

Le dio un cálido beso en la mejilla. Ella se paralizó al instante por la corriente eléctrica que emano ese gesto. Aprovechando su disposición él tomo su rostro alzándolo hasta que sus ojos se encontraran, esos hermosos ojos violetas querían estallar en lágrimas de frustración.

\- Estoy enamorado de ti desde hace tres malditos años.

Ella no se contuvo y rompió en llanto mientras golpeaba el pecho de él- has sido un maldito egoísta- musitó pegada a su pecho, mientras sus lágrimas empapaban su camisa.- Y yo soy una gran tonta por corresponder tus sentimientos.

Y fue en ese momento en el que sentiste que no querías ver un mañana sin ella, que la necesitabas para toda la vida. Verla al lado de tu cama y decirle que era muy lista, porque se casó contigo. Felizmente eso fue lo que pasó, pero las cosas bonitas y lindas no duran.

Continuará...

¿Que les pareció? ¿Tomates?¿Me quieren matar? Vamos no se contengan y comenten.

Basta decir que aunque es inspirado en Love Story, no es la misma historia.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
